querido kaoru
by Grantaire9
Summary: Aun recuerdo como sucedio todo esto, desde el inicio hasta hoy dos años despues, te espero impacientemente en este restaurante, mi serpiente, lo nuestro es un amor que supero los datos...


Kaoru kaidoh:

Aun no se como es que paso todo esto, en un día me encontraba como siempre observando y sacando datos y estadísticas de todos los integrantes de seigaku, cuando te vi, te encontrabas como siempre discutiendo con momoshiro, había un 86% de probabilidades de que ese día pelearan…otra vez… tu bandana estaba volteada hacia un lado, dejando unos mechones sueltos, enmarcando tus hermosos ojos grises, desde ese instante, no, desde hace un tiempo, mientras hacíamos tu entrenamiento especial, cuando te propuse ser mi pareja de dobles, cuando te ayude a hacer la serpiente boomerang, te habías estado metiendo en mi corazón, y eso es algo que aun mis datos no logran explicar, ya lo había pensado y evaluado pero solamente había un 0.05% de probabilidades de que me enamorara de alguien como tu, con tu carácter, serio, frío e incluso indiferente, con tu tenacidad, tus ganas de ser mejor, tu amor hacia los animales (aunque lo niegues) , ese día, simplemente lo acepte, esto ya era algo que no podía guardar y las probabilidades no ayudaban mucho ese 50-50 daba cabida a toda clase de respuestas.

Al final de el entrenamiento, te pedí que me acompañaras, aun recuerdo tu mirada evaluando mis intenciones, nos dirigimos a un parque cercano a tu casa y a la mía, ya habíamos estado hay, mas exactamente pasado por ahí, tenia un lago con patos en el centro y bancas por todos los alrededores, en primavera florecían unos árboles japoneses llamados sakuras, me declare, por primera vez en mi vida me encontraba nervioso, te sonrojaste y fue la imagen mas hermosa que halla visto, me dijiste que tu también me amabas, desde ese día, hemos estado juntos, aunque como todas las parejas discutimos, este ha sido los mejores dos años de toda mi vida, aun no lo puedo creer, dos años, cuando se lo contamos al equipo, todos nos apoyaron inmediatamente, comenzando con el hiperactivo kikumaru, y terminando con el siempre serio tezka.

Una semana después, oishi y kikumaru sorprendieron al equipo con su relación, a todos, menos a mi, había un 95% de probabilidades de que ellos dos terminaran juntos, a la pareja de oro de seigaku le siguieron ryoma y momoshiro, te burlaste semanas de el sonrojo en la cara de este ultimo al confesarnos su amorío, los únicos que nunca mencionaron nada fueron tezka y Fuji, pero tanto oishi como yo sabemos que es solo cuestión de tiempo para que esto suceda.

Hoy voy a dar un gran paso en nuestra relación, y al igual que el día en el que me declare, solo hay un 50-50 de probabilidades, dándole espacio a cualquier respuesta que se tu imaginativa cabeza puede idear, mi serpiente solo hacen falta unos minutos para que llegues al este restaurante, me vestí lo mejor que pude acorde a la ocasión, tenia una camisa blanca, un pantalón negro y una chaqueta que en este momento estaba sobre la silla, mi cabello tenia un poco de gel haciéndolo parecer aun mojado, y traía como siempre mis gafas, las cuales movía y acomodaba y reacomodaba cada cierto tiempo intentando disminuir con esto el nerviosismo.

Sujeto la caja que hay en mi mano al verte aparecer en la puerta, tu ropa contrastaba enormemente entre la gente de saco y corbata, tienes una camisa azul oscuro, y unos vaqueros negros, tus tenis azul oscuro combinan perfectamente con todo, no traes tu bandana como todos los días, dejando que mechones de tu cabello vaguen libremente por tu rostro, mientras los corres furiosamente, te sientas enfrente mío y te sonrío, luego de una velada encantadora, nos dirigimos a el mismo parque donde me declare por primera vez, todo estaba saliendo exactamente de acuerdo al plan, mientras conversamos acerca de todo, del entrenamiento, de lo que haríamos después de graduarnos, de según Kaoru lo ridículo que es a veces momoshiro, aunque mi mente esta repasando nuevamente todas las probabilidades, te sientas en un bando y me preguntas porque no me siento junto a ti y porque he estado tan ido esta noche, me río, hay cosas que no se escapan a ti ¿no?.

Me arrodillo frente a ti sacando la caja que ha estado en mi bolsillo toda la noche, la abro mientras observo tus curiosos ojos, dentro de esta un anillo de plata con una pequeña serpiente en cuyo ojo brillaba un zafiro, repaso nuevamente las palabras que tengo que decir, palabras que he escrito desde hace dos días y que hoy me parecen que carecen de valor, ninguna expresa a la perfección lo que yo siento por ti mi amor, simplemente digo.

-Kaoru kaidoh, mi amor, mi serpiente tu… ¿te casarías con migo?- espero impacientemente tu respuesta, te veo abrir la boca y dejar salir las palabras que nos unirán para siempre.

-Acepto.


End file.
